Troubled
by Arizzato
Summary: Tom Riddle has come to Hogwarts to claim what he had beloved, Malfoy gots competition, Slash! Malfoy/Harry,slightTom/Harry
1. The beggining

Chapter 1

Our story begins from an old house near the village of Little Hangleton, It stood on a hill overlooking the village, some of the windows boarded, tiles missing from Its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over it's face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle house was now damp, derelict, and unoccupied.

From one of it's room, a man was sitting on a high stool chair, gazing through the happy crackling of the fire, his face hidden for it was hooded, he was wearing black robes, similar to the ones of his companion who was cowering by the corner.

"Wormtail…" a cold high-pitched voice came from the hooded figure.

"Y-yes my Lord…" said the man who was so-called Wormtail; his voice was trembling with fear.

"Have you prepared everything for my departure…?" the man asked.

'Yes my lord, all has been done…" the servant Wormtail bowed, his bald patch visible by the fire.

" And have you remember to milk Nagini every few hours while I'm gone…?" 

"Yes my lord, I remember your words…" he trembled.

"Very well…" he hissed, a broad smile forming his thin lips. "We will meet again Harry Potter…" he whispered, " and this time…. I shall claim you mine…"

A loud cold high-pitched laugher filled the room, making the other man whimpered. A snake about twelve feet long was curled up from the battered carpet, hissing loudly for it seems that it has been disturbed by the man who it known as his own master.

*********

Harry was sitting by the edge of the window frame of the Hogwarts express, deep in thoughts. 

It was already their sixth year there in Hogwarts, and Hemione was appointed as the new Head girl.

Though, its seems to be a little bit disturbing, knowing the fact that the Dark Lord Voldemort was now on the loose, his death eaters roaming around the wizarding world.

It had been a while before he realized that his best friend, Ron Weasley, was speaking to him.

"Harry, Harry!" he said, his voicing rising every time he spoke. 

"Hu—wha--?! W-What was that Ron?" asked Harry, coming out from his deep thoughts.

" Harry…" Ron sighed, " What's the matter? Your mind seems to be somewhere else. I already tried to speak to you for about twenty times!" 

Then suddenly, Ron just sat there, frozen. He then adjust his head towards Harry, covering one corner from the side of his lips so only his friend could hear, "It isn't about… You-Know-Who is it?" he whispered, looking from side to side as thought someone might decide to eavesdrop.

"No! Of course not!" Harry said quickly, even though he knew he was telling a lie.

"Oh, that's good then, so is it about Sirius?" Ron asked, taking a sack of Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. 

"No…" Harry said, looking back through the window as he observed that the sun was already beginning to drown through the mountains, creating a beautiful red appearance through the sky.

"Oh, so is that Malfoy bothering you again Harry? Just tell me and I'll be happy to hex that git for you!" Ron grimace.

"No! I-Its not about him!" Harry stammered.

Unknown to others, Harry had secretly grew fond for the fair Slytherin. He had turn into a lot of denials but he had ended up accepting it. 

It was even strange when after the Triwizard tournament, Malfoy had began to ignore him, or even yet, avoid him. Not even a single Insult was thrown at him since fifth year, nor the usual sneer or his infamous smirk.

The only time where he could get him face-to-face was at a quidditch match, though he couldn't meet his eyes.

They were both Quidditch captains, and quite talented seekers.

Malfoy would just try to find the snitch, speaking only when he would instruct his team. And even when he had caught his eyes, he would quickly break the contact.

"So what is it then?" Said Ron, making him come back to reality.

"Oh, um…where's Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly, wanting to change the subject.

" Roaming around the train as though she's queen of the world," said Ron sarcastically, "Blimey, she kept wearing that Head girl badge ever since she received it! Its already making me think that I had Percy for a girlfriend! Ugh!" Ron said in disgust.

Harry had to laugh at this.

Ron and Hermione had turned officially into a couple after their fifth year. 

It turns out that they had been secretly dating for about the whole previous year.

"Yuck! Troll flavor!" Ron said, throwing out a chewed every flavored bean from his mouth.

******

From the other side of the train, Malfoy sat there near the window edge of his compartment, the same as what Harry had been previously doing a while ago… deep in thoughts.

He was thinking of a certain green-eyed Gryffindor, the one thing he possibly couldn't have.

"Potter…" he murmured.

He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips, to savor his scent, to feel his body against his, to know what he tastes like…

But he knew it would only come true through his fantasies, his father forbid him into having any connections with the Boy Who Lived, and he expected him to be a powerful wizard, well known into the Dark arts so he would be able to take his place into serving the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Curse his father! Curse the Dark Lord! 

He lifted his right hand, caressing his lower lip with his forefinger. He tried to imagine that it was Harry's finger that was caressing his lips.

He began to lick his fingers, trying to feel a sensation. 

Then suddenly, the door to his compartment burst open, followed by a shrilled yell.

"DRACCY!!!" shouted the pugged face of Pansy Parkinson, the self proclaimed girlfriend of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh sh_t!" he said, not caring whether she heard it or not.   

 Without warning, Pansy had pounced on him, clinging her two skinny arms at his neck, making Malfoy choke.

"PANSY, GET OFF ME!!!!" he shouted, turning into an incredible color of blue because of the lack of oxygen.

"Oh C'mon Draccy… I know you like it…" she said, obviously thinking that it was a seductive tone.

Malfoy, Having enough of it, took Pansy's arm firmly by the wrist, and pushed her off of him… hard.

"Just leave me alone will you!!?" he shouted.

"But Draccy—"

"Just sod off!!!!" he yelled, gripping Parkinson's arm more tightly that his knuckles began to turn into a color of creamy white.

"Ah—D-draco…y-your hurting me…" She whimpered, trying to get loose from his awfully tight grip.

He quickly let go of her arm, and then went back into staring through the window.

"What's wrong with you!" she muttered, nursing her right arm as she sat down next to him.

Malfoy just glared at her before preceded on ignoring her. 

He heard her muttered to her breath, "men…" before beginning to once again fantasize his one and only Harry Potter.

***********

It had been an hour later before they finally reached Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everyone got off the train, flooding the station with a crowd of black robed students.

Even though there where numerous of students, Hagrid remained visible, judging by the fact that he was half-giant.

He was carrying a lamp for the sky had now turned to a pitch black.

Anxious and nervousness was drawn through the faces of the first years, quite understandable for Harry knew it would be their first time here at Hogwarts.

"Firs' years follow me!" bellowed Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Yelled Harry, waving his hands frantically bellow the flood of students. 

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid replied as the first years started to surround him, " See ye' later at the feas' then!" he said before leading the new students through the lake.

Ron and Harry, now accompanied by Hermione, already headed towards the gate to get a carriage.

The ride towards the castle was just momentarily, though they had quite a pleasant conversation unto how to get Snape to wear a pink dress with a big red purse and a vulture hat even though they knew these plans where quite hopeless.

Reaching the castle, they entered the great hall.

It was still designed with its usual start-of-term feast, golden plates and goblets placed on every house tables, which were filled with chattering students. Hundreds of candles afloat to light the great hall, and the enchanted ceiling shows the night sky, sparkling stars scattered from its silken darkness. 

They had already taken there sits at the Gryffindor table before the door burst open and in came Hagrid, followed suite by first year students who were trembling with nervousness.

They had all formed into one line before Professor Mc Gonagalle came into the great hall from one of the chambers, carrying a stool and what seems to be a ragged hat, which had been aged for years, the Sorting Hat.  

Harry observed the lined up students in front of the great hall and stopped suddenly to look at the form of a young man who was standing at the back of the line. He looked a little bit too old to be a first year.

He looked about in the middle of the age of sixteen or seventeen. 

He had the same jet-black hair as Harry's, though it was combed neatly, nothing compared to his messy one; and bright scarlet eyes that shines brightly when reflected through the lit candles.

He had a straight nose, a broad chest, a good posture, and quite good features.

To put it all, he was shockingly handsome, something all the girls would ever die for.

He looked somewhat familiar; making Harry remember when he was still on his second year… he looked awfully similar to Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Naah, it couldn't be, thought Harry.

Then, his eyes wondered through the Slytherin table, stopping to gaze at the blonde beauty.

Draco Malfoy was sitted between his two bodyguards Millicent Crabbe and Vincent Goyle. 

He didn't seems to be speaking to them, something Harry had rarely seen.

He looks to be in a foul mood; maybe something bad had happened during the train ride, though Harry. 

Before he knew it, Malfoy had turn around to his direction and suddenly; they were locked into each other's gazes. Silver-gray against Emerald-green, Emerald-green against silver-gray.

But then, Malfoy had broken the contact, turning to look at another direction.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath.

"You alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, a look of concern visible from her face.

" Yeah… I'm fine…" he said.

It had been for about thirty seconds before he realized that the sorting ceremony was already over…well, so he thought.

The strange boy was still standing in front of the great hall, and the sorting hat has not yet been cleared.

Dumbledore had stood up from his sit from the staff table, and signaled the students for silence.

"Greetings for another school year here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry…" he said, " and to all who are new here, starting your first day here to learn the knowledge of magic and mystical creatures…"

" Before we begin with our start-of term feast, let me introduce to you to a new student who would be joining us throughout the school year…" 

He signaled the boy to come forward.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Tom Sweyn.

TBC…

*****

Is it great? Is it wonderful? Or does it suck? You could tell me by reviewing, tell me what I would need to have it improved. Sorry if it isn't to great or anything, this is just my first attempt to make a Harry Potter Fanfiction.   


	2. dreams

Chapter 2 

"_Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Tom Sweyn…" _

_*********_

Everyone from the great hall applauded, especially the females.

"He is a transfer student here from Durmstrang…" Dumbledore continued, " and will continue his sixth year education here in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry…" 

" And of course, to start with all, he is to be sorted into which house he belongs…"

The great hall then burst into whispers. "Ooohh… I hope he ends up in Gryyfindor!!" squeals Lavender Brown, "I mean, look at him! He's so GORgeous!" She and Parvati then burst into a fit of giggles.

Harry was still looking at the transfer student.

Something about him made his hair stand… and he. Don't. Like it.

He also found Snape looking at him with a strange look, something Harry was familiar about every time Snape looks at him.

*****

Tom was about to sit on the stool, but then, Dumbledore tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Meet me at my office after the feast…password's Gryndillow" before proceeding to the staff table.

Tom sat down the wooden stool, all students' eyes on him.

He then placed the hat on him, a voice now ringing through his mind.

_" Aaah! Back again I see…" _said the hat. _"Quite great things… great things you've done through the years… but terrible…"_

_" You still know where I should be putted, am I right?"_ Interrupted Tom.

"Yes… I do not change any of my judgments, but I did have some difficulty with young Mr. Potter…" "Oh really…?" said Tom with due interest. "Yes… quite hard, he'd be great in Slytherin, but he then chose to be somewhere else… but then, let's get back to the sorting, Yes, no doubt about that, well then, now that I'm sure… SLYTHERIN!!!" The hat shouted the last word, the Slytherin table burst into a loud applause. The other girls from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw table moaned in disappointment. Harry saw him taking off the hat before coming down to join the Slytherin table, but before he could even get there, he saw him look at him, giving him one of his charming smiles. Harry tried to return it, but failing miserably and ended up just staring at him dumbly.  

***********

The start-of-term feast has ended, and everyone was guided through his or her house dormitories.

Tom headed towards Dumbledore's office where he came face to face with an extremely ugly Gargoyle statue.

"Gryndillow" he bellowed.

The gargoyle then sprang to life, and hopped beside as the wall behind him split into two. Tom then stepped into the spiral staircase that began to move upwards in a circling motion.

Reaching the top, he went towards the large oak door that could be found at the end of the hall. He reached forward the brass knocker, which was the shape of a griffin, and knocked on it softly.

"Ah! Tom, Come in! The doors open" Came Dumbledore's voice from behind the wooden door.

Tom opened the door, coming in, wearing a most defiant smirk. " I knew you wouldn't be fooled by a simple charm such as this, Albus…" he said, coming towards the Headmaster who had now laid down the book he was reading a while ago, fixing his half-moon spectacle to look at the young lad.

"Yes, quite a simple spell, but charming solution as one of that!" his eyes were twinkling mischievously, something Tom had found quite uncomfortable. " Yet you seem to be a little bit different from the Tom Riddle I had remembered forty years ago…minus the eyes and the hair of course…"

" I made myself look different for I know that some others still recognize me for who I am… regarding the fact that you've found my diary five years ago…?" Tom said slowly, matter-of-factly. 

" Ah yes! Your diary, quite brilliant! I had never expected it from a fifth year when you were still studying here… But let's get into conclusions…" Dumbledore rose up from his seat, and started pacing down the room.

Fawks was at the corner, looking at him as he nestled at her place, following him with her eyes as he walked over the room back and forth.  

" What seems to be the reason for you to be coming here in Hogwarts, Tom?" Dumbledore asked, stopping from his walking fiasco.

"I prefer to be called by my own name…" Tom drawled, " I have no intentions into keeping my filthy muggle father's name as so to speak…"

"Voldemort then…" Dumbledore said most assuring, " What seems to be interesting here for you to come…?" he asked again.

" There are things here that must be seen accomplished that my followers had seemingly failed miserably…" he sighed.

" Does this have anything to do with our young Mr. Potter…?" He asked.

"Yes… unfortunately, it does… But I assure you that I would never harm the boy…" 

" I wouldn't be too sure about that, then what was the purpose of those threats that you had given to him those whole previous years?" the Headmaster said, stroking his beard knowingly.

"I have my own reasons, Albus, and I will not let anyone tolerate any of my purposes" Voldemort said threatingly. 

"Yes… I could see that…" Dumbledore replied, "But I will still keep a close watch on you… and if you ever hurt any of my students, I will not think twice into killing you …" he said calmly, something Tom had never seen from the threatening tone of the aged wizard.

It was a long moment of silence before Dumbledore said, " Would you care for some Lemon Drop?" 

************

Harry was all-alone, the surroundings nothing but pitch black. 

It was all-quiet… even the wind was not heard…

No one to comfort him…

All was lost…

No one to care for him…

Tears were shed…

Then he heard it.

Words of comfort…

Whispers of care…

The man held him with his arms…

Warmth and comfort…

Love and reassuring protection…

He couldn't see his face, yet his silver-gray eyes shone through the darkness…

Then….

Cold high-pitched laugher… 

_Screams and pleads for help were heard…_

_He felt the man against him was shoved by the other,_

_Laugher… Screams…_

_His scar had burned…_

_Pain…_

_He saw the man with gray eyes being lifted by the wrist,_

_Struggles…_

_The other man laughed, his face hooded with black cloak…_

_Loneliness…_

_And then, he held out a dagger from his robes,_

_Aiming at the struggling mortal…_

_He thrust his weapon, breaking through the flesh…_

_Blood was scattered…_

_Green eyes widen…  _

_Death…_

_He just sat there,_

_Frightened…_

_Not knowing what to do…_

_All he could hear was laughter…_

_Deaf with what surrounds him…_

_A voice echoed through his mind…_

_" You are mine…"_

Harry sat bolt up right, his face streaming up with sweat.

It was still dark, but he knew it was already morning.

What was all that dream about? Harry thought for a second, who could those men possibly be? But he knew he wouldn't get any answers, for those men's faces were hooded, and the place was filled with darkness.

After a while, he couldn't remember any of it, the more he clings to it, and the more it gets away.

Thinking it would rather be no use getting back to sleep, he got up from bed, sneaking towards the bathroom so not to disturb any of his roommates, and took a quick shower.

He got dressed, went outside the portrait, and headed towards the great hall.

"I was too early then…" he said to himself as he entered the great hall.

The hall was deserted, making it look bigger than the usual.

_So I'm the first_, he thought, but his thoughts failed him when he heard a drawling voice from behind.

"What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

He turned around, only to come face to face with none other than…

"Malfoy…"

TBC

******

Thanks to the nine reviewers from the first chappy! Sorry if this one's kinda shorter than the last, I wasn't in the mood that time…

Here are my replies from those nine:

HPIceAngel: Don't worry, it'll come around soon… 

?Youkai: Thanks for the correction! Oh yeah, for the plot praise too! ^_^

M-i: Really?! Well I'll be…You love it?! sob Ooohhh! Thank u Thank u!Lol I'm getting kinda mushy here…Well, Thanks for the praise!

Bad-ass-Cinderella: Err… sorry to disappoint you but it's not a threesome, oh yeah! From your question, the answer's here from this chapter. Thanks for the plot praise! ^_^

Axiela: Why thank you! c",)

Avalon Princess: Thank you for the plot praiseagain

Flare: Thanks!

Megs: Yess, well Dumbledore did notice, It's in this chapter and thanks again for the plot praise!well, It's also the same as structure, no?

Cerberis: Thank you for your suggestions and the plot praise! 

Blimey! Am I really good at plots!? I'm quite flattered! Lol Maybe I'll try to plot something really… eeeeevvviiiillll…….Lol again Wow, that must be the most corniest joke I had ever said!

Well, thanks for wasting your time reading my fic! Hope you review if you can tell me whether my story sucks or not… ^_^   

 


	3. Interruption

Chapter 3 

"Malfoy…" 

_********_

Harry just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Staring at him, locked yet again within those deep silver orbs.

Oh how he loved those eyes…  

Just looking at them makes his body warm… his mind a blur, making him forget everything in the world; only the feeling was there…

Comfort…

Just like the man from his dreams…

Malfoy had then dropped down his mask, now replaced by an utterly confused expression.

From the way those emerald eyes look at him… quite unpredictable, yet, so many emotions flows within those deep pools.

For a while they just stared at each other, a dreamy look on their faces; their surrounding seems to have vanished.

Only the other seeing the opposite… nothing more, nothing less…

Malfoy was already about to say something when suddenly, a voice interrupted him,

" Morning all! Guess were still early then; since no ones still here except for the three of us…" Tom said, walking out from the Slytherin dungeons; a grin plastered from his face.

"You just noticed…" Malfoy said, quite annoyed for having been disturbed in his lifetime chance into having to speak to his Gryffindor beloved.

" Guess I did, didn't I…" He smiled brightly, ignoring the tone on Draco's voice when he spoke.

His head then instantly turned towards the stiffened Gryffindor. " _How adorable_….", he thought.

He went forward, beaming at those widen Emerald eyes. " I presume you already knew my name from the introduction the Headmaster had just given from last night's events…?" Tom said, smiling charmingly.

Harry nodded vigorously.

"I—umm—" he said awkwardly, " I—I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you" he held out a hand.

Tom took it gratefully, but rather than shaking it, he leaned down, kissing the back of Harry's palm.

" Pleasures all mine…" he purred.

Harry's face was beet red, gaping at the man in front of him.

Malfoy, meanwhile, looks murderous.

If looks could kill, Tom would have already been a dead man by now. 

"Well, guess we'll be seeing around Divination then, mind if I call you Harry?" he asked, he was still holding Harry's hand.

Harry quickly shook his head.

"N—no! No! Not at all!" he stammered, he was looking nervously at his' and Tom's entwined hands, blushing quite hard.

Malfoy was also looking at it, his eyes blazing up with rage.

He was mentally yelling at the red-eyed git that was holding HIS Harry.

"_Why I oughta—get your filthy hands off of him_!!!"

"Then… guess I'll see you later, Harry…" Tom said, releasing Harry's hand… slowly.

"Can't you get any faster…?" Malfoy muttered crossingly.

Tom must've seen the annoyed look on his face because he then secretly smirked at him, so that the Gryffindor couldn't see.

Malfoy growled, controlling the urge to pounce on the smirking idiot and punch the hell out of him.

The great hall was already filling up with students; and others were already staring at them suspiciously as thought they were expecting a fight, judging by the scorn look on Malfoy's face.

Tom gave Harry one last smile, a smile quite seductive that every girl would melt if they ever get the chance to see it, before heading back towards the Slytherin table.

Harry stayed there, dazed.

His hands were still in midair, as thought Tom Sweyn was still holding it.

It was a moment before he got back to his senses, blushing when he saw that people were already looking at him weirdly.

Malfoy had already gone back to the Slytherin table, knowing that he could never speak to Harry while there are people around.

Harry sat down on his regular seat at the Gryffindor table, joined by Ron and Hermione who had sat on either side of him.

"What the matter, mate?" Ron asked, helping himself up with bacon and scrambled eggs.

" Nothing…" Harry muttered, chewing his sausage lifelessly.

"You sure, Harry?" Harmione said, a mix of concern toned from her voice.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

" If you're so sure, then what were you doing in the middle of the hall looking like a weird zombie?" asked Ron, swinging the sausage from his fork up and down.

" Don't remind me" Harry managed to blurt out.

He was looking down at his lap, trying to hide the forming blush he was having.

"Ron, next time… don't you ever swing your fork if there are food sticking on it. Your sausage's on my hair!" Harmione complained.

"Oops!"

***********

Harry and Ron went over towards the north wing tower where they would be having they're Divination classes with the Slytherins. 

Hermione, of course, wasn't with them for the fact that she had already given up the subject thinking it was completely worthless.

Him and Ron took one of the tables from the classroom farthest from the front side of the room, knowing Professor Trelawney would soon swooped dramatically towards the room out of nowhere and would then endlessly torture Harry by means of telling him with death omens and stuff like that.

Soon enough, Professor Trlawney entered dramatically towards the classroom, Her beads and necklaces dangling merrily as she swooped over the whole class.

Parvati and Lavender was looking at her in awe.

Everybody knew well they both idolize the teacher, believing that every prediction she said would come true.

"Ahh… seems we had a new student coming late today on his first day of class…" She said in her usual mystic voice.

As thought on cue, the trap door burst open, revealing one sweaty Tom Sweyne.

"I'm quite sorry professor, I seemed to have gotten lost…" he said, looking at the teacher with a sneer.

Harry looked towards Professor Trelawney, who oddly seems to have frozen to the spot, looking at the student who had just arrived with what looks like… fear? Harry thought, odd.

"Well, umm… T-Take a sit then, Mr. Sweyne…" She said, trying to compose herself. "Take your seat over there right beside Mr. Potter…" She pointed towards the vacant seat just beside Harry.

She took a handkerchief from under her beaded robes, wiping up the sweat that was starting to trickle down her forehead.

"_That aura…"_ she thought, "_ I better go see Dumbledore…"_

*****

Tom went over towards the sit were he was appointed to use.

He felt a burn towards his back, as thought someone was looking at him. He turned over, only to see Malfoy glaring at him with deep hatred.

He just smirked at him in return, before sitting right next beside Harry.

*****

" _He came here late on purpose just so he could sit next to Harry! I know it!"_ Malfoy cursed silently, glaring at the boy who in return, gave him an annoying smirk.

"I hate him, I swear!" 

*****

" Hey" Tom said, looking straight at Harry.

Harry nodded, fiddling with his fingers as he looked down, the previous event still fresh from his mind.

Ron looked at Harry curiously, then at Tom, " You're a Slytherin aren't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, nice to meet you! You must be a friend of Harry's" Tom replied, smiling at him.

" Harry?" Ron said, looking more curious.

"W-we met at the hall this morning" Harry suddenly said, making the redhead satisfied.

"Ron Weasley" Ron said, nodding in greetings.

Tom smiled at him, then at Harry. It wasn't very long before they were forced to listen at the Teacher in front of them when she began to speak.

" Welcome class, to another year of Divination, where here I will teach you how to waken your inner eye, for the future tells me that you would need them when this time would come…." She said, walking towards the back row.

"_Oh great!"_ Harry said from his breath.

" Especially for you dear boy…" She said, looking pitifully at him as Harry covered his face with his palms, not daring to look at the what-he-thought-as-a fraud who at the moment was standing right in front of him.

" I see dark omens surrounding you… death…" She said, before walking towards the front of the class.

Tom was looking at him with great amusement, while the others who believe the professor looked at him with great pity, including Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Don't mind her Harry…" Harry heard Ron whispering to him," She just doesn't know what to do with her life…"

"Is she always like this?" Tom asked, looking at the teacher who was now discussing a topic.

" Yup, I'd think she's mental" Ron said.

"Oh" Tom replied, before listening to the professor, but doing side glances at the golden boy as well.

" Today class, I want to start a little topic about knowing about the future mate…"

TBC

*******

I'm bad ain't I? Gave you a cliffhanger! ^_^

Well, sorry If I updated this a bit late, I was reading some of your fictions as well! And I wasn't in the mood to writing about a few days ago, so I updated this just now.

Thank you for some reviewers who had join my little group the Slytherin_silver_serpent! If you want to be updated, join now! Or if you like discussing about Harry Potter and stuff about Tom felton or the cast, you could join if you want at 

Anyways, this is for the 18 reviewers from chapter 2:

Megs: Thanks! Glad you found the dream scary… I think..hehe! ^_^

GodMustHateMe: Well, judging by Dumbledore's personality as much that I had studied about it, I say it is possible to him about letting Riddle stay at Hogwarts.

Frizzy: Okey…

BlackMoon: I am doing it right now.

Jizzy_Lizzy: Well here it is! Thank you!

Mairasm: Why thank you very much! I'm flattered!

Queenofgondor21: Yup! It's a dream and…. Eewww…err..I don't know…maybe? Ummm…not quite sure yet actually but I'll think of something.

Jun: Why thank you! 

Shadow Katana: ::Very flattered::

HPIceAngel: Thanks again for reviewing! Now I'm really going to make you hooked with this chappy! Sorry!

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: Arigato! thank you

M-i: Thank you for reviewing and joining my group! Pilipino ka rin pala! ^_^ Gosh! I'm flattered! Lol Though I don't know if I could reach this to a 500…. I'll try! c",)

Bad-ass-cinderella: You'lle see….

Myst4drgn: Thanks!

Rhyo: You love it? Gosh… I'm flattered! As always…Thanks!

Beautifulelf: Thank you! I'll try… it'll come around soon.

Obsidian: Yes, Tom here is in his good-looking form. Thank you for the information and your comments!

Axiela:Gosh! I love you! lol Thank you very much! I'm flattered!

Thanks for the review! But I still wan't to improve, please review to tell me what I should do to improve, to tell me if this fic is wonderful, or if this fic sucks.

Thank you! 


	4. Drastic action

Chapter 4 

" Today class, I want to start a little topic about knowing about the future mate" 

_********_

"Well then… first off, who could tell me the first three ways to know how to find their destined mate when it comes to astronomical measures…?" Professor Trelawney asked the class.

Instantly, Draco's hand shot up quickly through the air, but not fast enough for Tom was the first to raise his hand.

Draco scowled at this, Harry just simply shrugged.

"Y-yes Mr. Sweyn" She said, gesturing the boy to stand up.

Tom stood up, answering," There are three ways to predict when, where or who is to be your destined mate… one is by the use of stargazing, each stars represents a symbol, a planet, where it is given to each person judging by the date of birth…

These stars are call constellations, named by Greek astronomers, wherein it tells the person's personality, agenda, and the person who he/she is compatible with…"

Everyone's attention was now all on Tom.

"Now, another way is to read one's palm, hand reading by means of each person's lines…

There are four actually:

_Feren _or the life span,_ Verul_ or the death span,_ Porten _for the love life, and _Meveres _for destiny…

" Lastly is from the person's aura…" he continued, looking secretly at Harry hungrily, good thing the boy hadn't notice, " The truth is, this type of magic could only be used when the person has awakened his/her inner ability, or the inner eye if that's what you call it…" looking at Professor Trelawney, the woman nodded.

"Now, a person's aura is where you can feel his/her emotions, the person's power, and a hint of what is running through the person's mind… It is usually used on duels, but others use it from what it is today's topic…" Tom said, finally sitting down.

" I must say, Mr. Sweyn… that was quite impressive, fifteen points to Slytherin," She said, going back to her position at the front.

"Wow! For a moment there I thought you were Hermione!" Ron muttered as Tom grinned. "Naa… just found it somewhere while I was searching for my Astrology essay from our old school…" Tom muttered back.

" You know, you aught to be an astronomer…" Harry said, finally talking after eight bloody hours of blushing and staring at the beautiful scenario of the boring gray stone floor.

"Reeaally…" Tom leaned over towards Harry's desk, giving him another seductive grin, the tone from the way he said it adding.

He placed his left elbow towards his desk; his right's back palm supporting his chin. 

"I…um…" That was all Harry could say, he was starting to blush again, and the stare the other boy was giving to him was creeping him out.

*****

Malfoy was looking at them… he was angry, he was pissed off!

That Sweyn's flirting with Harry! HIS Harry!

He knew he wasn't supposed to fall in love with the scar head, but what do they care!

He wasn't about to follow the orders from his damn father because it was for Lord Voldemort… no… he's gonna do what hew must and wanna do…

Have Harry!

But there seems to be an obstacle, and that he have to figure it out soon…

******

"Hm…?" Tom said, seemingly fascinated by the way Harry's cheeks redden.

" Um… I… I think y-you shouldn't do that if I were you…" Harry managed to say.

Ron was looking at them with fascination, _" Hmm… looks like Malfoy's got competition…"_ he thought.

Ron knew about Malfoy liking his best friend, so obvious from the way the blonde always look at the brunette with pure lust.

But he didn't know about Harry liking the blond as well.

Tom was leaning more closer, " Why no—" 

THUD!

His unfinished question was answered when he heard a loud crack from the chair he was sitting on and went stumbling by the stone floor.

Malfoy was having a hard time keeping with his fit of laughter, and after a while… he burst out laughing on knees.

"Oow…" Tom murmured, rubbing his chin.

Everybody in the class was looking at him, especially Professor Trelawney.

" Mr. Sweyn, I would like to remind you that _do_ be careful next time, those chairs have quite some time by now…" she stated, swishing her wand the same, fixing the broken leg of the tortured chair.

"You alright?" Ron asked, staring down at the boy from the stone floor.

"Yeah…" He murmured, struggling to get up and taking another seat; embarrassed for making a fool out of himself and it had to be in front of his love.

******

It was a bright Saturday morning, but for Draco, it wasn't that too bright.

He was walking over towards the ground, having nothing to do and was trying to avoid a whole bunch of fangirls who were trying to seduce him back from inside the castle.

He was walking over towards the lake when he saw four people:

The Weasel, the mudblood Hermione… and of course…Harry.

Draco sighed.

Just looking within those bright emeralds already brightens his day… but his almost bright day turned stormy when he saw who was the person sitting beside the brunette… of course, Tom Sweyn.

That git.

It had already been for about three weeks since the announcement of his arrival.

Recently, he had been hanging around with the Gryffindor trio, particularly to Harry.

On the corridors, Sweyn would head towards the trio when they'd have the same class, sneakingly slithering his arms around Harry's waist when he'd got the chance.

The boy would jump by surprise, and then the other would tell that it was just a show of friendly affection, making excuses to have his arms around the blushing doll.

Malfoy had such a hard time trying to control himself from hitting his head against the wall.

At lunch, Tom would Oh-so coincidently cross towards the Gryffindor table, and check whether Harry was eating the right amount of food.

If he wasn't, he'd 'feed' the boy, as thought he was some kind of a three-years old kid who needs guidance from a parent.

Of course, Harry would protest, making Tom to oh-so accidentally spill the food from the side of his mouth.

He'd clean the smudge with his thumb, making it an excuse to oh-so accidentally caress his lips.

Harry would blush cutely, while Tom would just chuckle, obviously enjoying the situation.

That sight made Malfoy almost die with too much pressure and jealousy.

A/N: Sorry if there's so many 'Oh-so', it tells us that Tom was really doing it on purpose

Because of this, Malfoy would hear conversations for the past few days into how Harry and Tom would look good together or how cute they are as a couple.

Malfoy, being the jealous kind and was really pissed off, has send the last three students who he heard talking about it to the infirmary for setting the jelly-leg curse on them.

They'd be wobbling about the school for a few days.

He watched as Tom began to circle his arms around Harry's shoulders in a playful way.

Harry blushed as Tom laughed heartily. 

The two Gryffindors were too busy having their little love talk to even notice that Tom Sweyn was trying to seduce their poor utterly best friend.

He HAS to figure out how to have Harry!

But the problem is that he can't even have a chance to approach the dazzling boy.

And Malfoy's always gets what the want!

Now is the time for drastic measures…

But who was he suppose to ask for help?

And there wasn't even a choice…

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Of course, the mudblood Granger for his brainy head, that would put her into good use; and Ron Weasley for his great familiarity with the boy-who-lived, from birth to favorite.

And anyways, the Weasel would probably kill him if he saw him near or even talking to his Mudblood girlfriend without even knowing why.

There was no other choice…

"Weasley, Granger… could I talk to you for a second?"

TBC…

******

Yes! Another chapter done, and another cliffhanger! ~_^

Boy, I really do like torturing the readers ^_^

Anyways, here's my reply for the thirteen reviewers of chapter three:

Baka ass slapper: Well thanks!

Beautifulelf: Well glad you like it, your cool too! ^_^

Gwinny: Wow, Tom's score is more than Malfoy's, really poor draco….

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: Well I guess it is…^_^

Queenofgondor21: Yup! Though I'm not totally eww with Tom and Harry holding hands

Serapotter: well here it is!

Myst4drgn: Wow! Your still reviewing my stories! I love you! Lol Well here's the fourth chappy! I tried to upload this as fast as I can!

Fawkes29: Thanks for the tips! Its loooong…..

Moi: A cookie!? YAY!

HPIceAngel: Yup! It really was an evil cliff hanger isn't it? And… NO! Voldemort will not kill me because he is in my power! Mwahahahahahah!…. well, if I let him snog Harry that is.

M-i: I feel giddy too! Well here's the chappy! 

Brittany: Hold your HORSES! Sheesh! Little impatient are we? Well here it is! I really love torturing readers…

Ecopacadoopa: Thanks! But…. Why do you hate me!? sob Joke! I'm also getting dramatic here… I know your only jokin…or not… nobody knows….

Thanks for reviewing!

Please review to tell me what to do to make this story improved, or if this is wonderful… or if it sucks.

You could also tell me some ideas you have on your mind 'cause it seems that I'm running out of it.

Thank you! 


	5. Lilies

Chapter 5 

_" Weasley, Granger… Could I talk to you for a second?"_

_******_

Malfoy played with his robes for comfort as he watched the reaction of the two lovebirds staring at him dumbly. Ron looks shock. Hermione just raised an eyebrow, confused.

That was also the same reaction coming from Harry and Tom who were clinging on to him, though Harry has the shocking look one.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, for Ron was too busy gaping at him in shock to even make a sound. Considering the fact that Malfoy's always say that they have no time speaking to people like the Weasleys.

"U-um… Could we—could we talk to somewhere more private… It's a bit of a secret…" He said uncomfortably while still fiddling with his robes. He knew that Harry was staring at him.

"Umm… sure… I guess… do you mind, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over at Harry.

Harry only nodded, to hard to speak because Tom's arm was gripping his throat tightly. In fact, It seems that Harry's face was turning purple for the lack of oxygen.

"_Stop strangling him, you git! You'll kill him!"_ Malfoy thought furiously.

"Uh… Tom, I think you should let go of Harry… your choking him." Hermione complied, pointing at the purplish- faced boy who was trying hard to struggle off of his death grip.

"Oh--!" Tom let go immediately of Harry, who was much to the other boy's relief. 

"_Good thing the mudblood's bright…"_ Draco said to himself, sighing in relief. " Umm…shall we go?" he asked.

"Oh yes, of course…come along Ron" Hermione said, pulling Ron by the collar who was still in the rate of shock as they began to walk towards the castle, along with Draco Malfoy.

******

" Wonder what they'll be talking about…" Harry muttered, staring at the direction where Hermione, Ron , and Malfoy had long gone to.

" Harry, want to do something while they're gone?" Tom asked mischievously.

"Hrm…" Harry replied, still dazed, thinking of a certain blonde Slytherin.

Tom frowned at this, he knew who he was thinking, and he knew who he always dreams about, for Lord Voldemort always knows.

His golden Gryffindor is in love with Lucius Malfoy's son.

He scowled, building up a bad mood; he'll do anything to make Harry his', even by means of force…

Voldemort does not share…

Voldemort does not give…

Harry's his'…

No one else…

" Your mine…" 

*******

"YOU WHAT!!!!???"  

Malfoy's face burrowed down, looking towards the ground as he tried hard to hide the blush that was forming on his already red face. Hermione was still gaping at him, jaws dropped, bobbling open and close like a fish in a tank.

Ron found the news not quite surprising.

Hermione looks like as thought she was about to faint.

Having Malfoy wanting to speak to them of all the people was shocking enough as it is; But Malfoy falling in love with their best friend!? That'll 'cause her a heart attack! 

She tried to look calm like she always does when in front of other people, but she now found it hard to keep considering the fact that their arch enemy DRACO MALFOY is in LOVE with their best friend HARRY POTTER!

"just as I thought…" Ron said calmly.

"Am I that obvious?" Draco asked shyly, still trying to avoid the two lover's gazes. 

" Ron! I'm surprised at you! You knew it all along and you haven't even told me!?" Hermione outraged.

"Hey! It's their private life, not ours. I should at least keep it a secret."

"_Weasley's not bad after all…"_ Draco thought.

" I guess your right…" agreed Hermione. Turning back to Draco, she said," So what you mean to say is, you ask us for a truce so that we can help you win the heart of our best friend?"

_Smart girl._" Yeeesss… something like that…" he said.

"Fine…" said Hermione," We acce—"

" But only in one condition" Ron interrupted.

" What's that?" Malfoy asked.

Ron's face was serious, with a kind of determined look on his face, " That you will never hurt Harry whatever happens… if you ever do hurt him physically or emotionally, I will not even hesitate into killing you… even if it means spending the rest of my life locked prison in Azkaban…" he faced hard on him.

"Ron!" said Hermione, a worried look on her face.

" Don't bother me Hermione, I know what I'm doing…" he murmured, not leaving his gaze on the Slytherin seeker.

For a moment they just stood there, not leaving each other's sight.

They spent half their time in silence; neither moved nor made a sound except for the fast breathing of Hermione.

Draco studied his face for a moment; he was serious… his eyes tells it all…

It was blazing with determination and care for his friend, no doubt he _will _do what he had just said.

Their friendship was too strong…

After for about a few minutes, Draco slowly nodded, " I promise, I won't hurt him… I can't… I could never… I love him…" He whispered, his gray eyes half-open and mist as he look straight into Ron's blue ones.

Hermione sighed in relief as Ron then nodded in approval.

" Your words are enough… I can tell…" said Ron, a smile forming his lips. 

He held out his hand, "Welcome to the group, mate"

Malfoy smiled back, taking his hands and shook it.

" Though we may have a little bit of a problem with Sweyn, though," Hermione said suddenly, " You've noticed, of course, that he's been flirting with Harry from the moment he laid his eyes on him…"

" Yeah… I know, I spend whole of my three weeks in pure torture… I found it quite disbelieving I still survived until this day…" said Draco grimly. 

"Well don't worry mate!" Ron said cheerfully as he patted Draco's back encouragingly, " Now were here for you!"

"Yeah, don't worry" Hermione smiled at him reassuringly.

"Thank you..." he said.

" Now for plan A…" Ron smirked deviously. 

******

He was here again, at the loneliness of darkness that has now enveloped him… 

_Screams were once again heard…_

_And his scar has yet to burn painfully,_

_As thought it was the feeling of the person who was heard screeching in vain…_

_The man with the silver orbs had then made his appearance,_

_As then he was always there when he needs it's comfort…_

_He was still hooded,_

_Yet he could see a smile forming from the man's lips…_

_Even from the pit of darkness…_

_As thought light emerge from the silhouette…_

_Just looking at the figure had then warmth up his body…_

_Life ensuring…_

_He felt the man near him…_

_And looked up…_

_He was then gathered into a loving embrace,_

_The fragrance of lilies gathering around him…_

_He felt the man's lips pressed against his forehead…_

_Ceasing the pain that he was feeling…_

_But then…_

_He tasted blood…_

_"You are mine…."_

_*******_

"Aaahh!" he bolted up into a sitting position, tears streaming down his face without knowing why he even was crying.

It was that dream again… the man with the silver eyes, the one with the scarlet… darkness…. Pain…screams…

He couldn't escape it. He couldn't.

He tried wiping off the tears, but more had come flowing like a waterfall…

He needed comfort, someone to lean on to…

But how could he if that one person who he dear mostly cannot be reached between his grasp.

If that one person seems impossible to love him back.

He was all alone…

Everybody seems to find what they're looking for… so why can't he?

Maybe this is a price for being famous… or maybe the world is just unfair…

He didn't know what to do… nor what to do with his life anymore…

He just wanted to drift off into an endless dream… just him and the man with the silver orbs… wrapped up in a warm embrace…not letting go…

Inhaling his scent of lilies… feeling of being cared and love just like a mother would…

But then, all fantasies never last… for these comes a nightmare…

Who was the man with those piercing red eyes? Harry thought. And what does he want from him…

He observed his surroundings: blurry.

He didn't have his glasses on, and what he could just see was the blotchy outline of the boy's dormitory. He looked over towards the three other beds that was of his other companions, and could make a picture that they were still there sleeping soundly.

He reach over the bedside table to retrieve his glasses, but what his hand laid on was a feeling of some kind of paper.

He finally found his glasses and put them on quickly.

The paper his hand laid on was an envelope, colored in creamy peach. It was labeled with his name written on the back using emerald ink. The handwriting quite unfamiliar to him, though the sender's writing was made beautifully.

He opened the envelope, suddenly making the whole room enveloped with the fragrance of…

"Lilies…"

TBC…

******

Another chapter done and another one to come! Well, hope you like it! This is especially dedicated to M-i who had now gone to America. Farewell to Philippines! Hello Liberty!

Anyways, here are my replies to one reviewer who I forgot to reply on chapter three and to the 15 reviewers of chapter 4:

Chapter 3:

Lady Geuna: Hmm… can't tell you… but thanks anyways!

Now! Chapter 4:

Axiela: That's ok… I love you anyways! Yup! drool love those Tom and Draco chocolate covered drools over the keyboard*chkzzzzth* Damn. That's the 20th keyboard! …hey! Wait a minute… did you say Lex your cousin's a he? Isn't he offended in slash or is he just slashy as the rest of them… hehe! Just a thought. No offence on your cousin.

Queenofgondor21: Yeah, I was planning the same thing actually though it kind of slipped out of my mind in some ways… but thanks!

Rissa: Thanks for telling… sorry if you found my story quite difficult to read, I'll try better next time. And… no. English is not my first language. It's my second one. 

Carrie: Thanks! ^_^

SoulSisters: Thank you! Don't worry! I'll keep writing!

Myst4Drgn: You're here again! YAY! Here you go!

Maximum Poofy: *Bounces with Maximum Poofy* me likes your chappys too! Me likes story "Kind of feelings"!! I also adore your Draco… you made him a goody-good shoes and you made your Ron a pain in the arse. And thanks! I'll make room for your story too!

Asvaloth: Thank you! c",)

Hirame: Woe! Cool down girl! Your flatter me too much! Lol Well, sorry if I updated this a bit late. I was thinking of what they'll do next. Well, hope you like this one! And I was asking others if this fic sucks or if it's great or anything 'cause I know I can't please everyone. But thanks anyways! ^_^ You changed your penname!

Jekyll: Yeah! *Waves a flag for Malfoy too*

Megs: Thanks! I love jelly and ice cream! YAY! Thanks for the idea too… I think there's something there… I'll think about it. ^_^

Malfoy Snogger: Wow! You snog malfoys! Well thanks for the compliments! Um… hhmmm… I'll think about wether I'll put Lucious here or not.

Keitsu Han'ei: I love you too damnit! Lol

Beth Weasley: I bet you do.

Destroying Angel: Thanks!

Well thanks again everybody!

Please review to tell me if it's great or if it sucks. You could tell me any ideas you have on your mind if you like… I could get something in there…

Thank you! 


	6. obsession

Chapter 6 

" Lilies…" 

_*******_

He looked inside the envelope, seeing one folded peace of parchment.

He unfolded the paper, where there was something written on it:

_The sun sets for a new day and light,_

Yet my heart stays at night… 

_Darkness falls upon me as I wait for you…_

_My angel…_

_Come to me…_

_Into my awaiting arms…_

_And I shall envelope you with my love…_

_Forever we shall never depart…_

_My love you are mine…_

_No one shall claim you but I…_

_For my love is pure as the waters of the land,_

_And as true as the sayings of the wisest of men…_

_For then not is the time…_

_We shall meet again as our shadows has gone…_

_Tomorrow then I shall deliver…_

_My love for you_

_Till' then I die_

_*******_

"How about _your fragrance of beauty chokes me!_" Said Ron who was sitting on one of the desks of an empty classroom eating a chocolate frog.

" Ugh! You've got no romance in you, _Weasley_! Besides, that's stupid. How about, _my angel… come to me… Into my awaiting arms and I shall envelope you with my love…"_ Draco recited dramatically as he swayed his arms delicately. Ron snorted. Draco glared. " What!?" he snapped.

" Believe me, Harry's no angel…" he chortled. " Well I think he is and—What's so funny?" said Draco, eyeing the red-hair with irritation.

He cleared his throat, mimicking in what is suppose to be Draco's voice and swaying his arms dramatically: " _Oh Harry my love! My angel… come to me…kiss me… Oh…Oh…Oh!"_

He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. 

" Oh gawd! That's so lame!" he said with difficulty, trying to get a tear out of his eye.

" Oh stop it, Ron!" said Hermione, going beside Draco. " Well I think it's quite romantic." Ron laughed louder. 

"Ugh!" she rolled her eyes, " your no help" she said, looking down at the laughing figure at the stone floor. " Do you think I should write that down?" Draco asked, ignoring the laughing bag.

"Of course!" Ron laughed more loudly. "Ok that's it!" She said, facing his boyfriend. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ she shouted, swishing her wand.

In mere seconds, Ron's whole body was snapped shut. 

" There, that's better…" she smirked.

*******

It was a poem. A love poem.

Harry stood there for what seems like forever, stunned, clutching at the parcel with marble hands.

_Lilies..._

_Silver eyes…_

It seems that that was all his disheveled mind could rant.

_Does this means that the man in his dreams exists?_ He thought_ No… that can't be right… It must be coincidence…_ He contented himself. Yeah, maybe that's it… maybe this came to a different person… he smiled to himself, then frowned as realization dawned to him.

_Great. Oh hell bloody great! First, I got myself a drooling redhead over me by the name of Ginny Weasley; Then I get myself a crazed fan photographer; Next I'm being clinged on by a gorgeous Durmstrang student and now this!_

He sighed exasperatedly.

He knew every girl or every boy would do anything just to be on his shoes, but he didn't care for any of this stuff. He only just wanted Malfoy.

He once again scanned the contents of the parchment. By the sound of it, his quite possessive judging by the poem the author had just given him. _Very sure of himself too,_ he thought.

He decided it was a boy because a girl would never even dare to peek inside the boy's dormitory. And a girl would never be this aggressive when it comes in making poems. A girl's poem would be all mushy and stuff, not that the poem wasn't mushy… but still! Much more mushy than this! 

_But what if it's a stalker?_ He yet again thought nervously, _What if he's dangerous? Should I tell Ron? Hermione?_

He scratched his head irritatingly. 

_Ghaaa! This is hopeless!_ He mentally shrieked, shrugging as he dressed up, pocketed the poem and headed down to breakfast.

*********

"It's finished!" Malfoy breathed as he slumped back at the chair he had chosen to sit on: Harry's.

"Well let's see" Said Hermione, hopping up from the teacher's desk she was sitting on and went over towards Draco, reaching for the poem; too late.

" Let me see!" Ron had snatched it first, reading every stanza, as his grin grew wider and wider everytime his pupil would go lower and lower.

"Bwahaha! _Till' then I die_! T-That's original! Fwahahaha!" he choked out. Hard for him to speak because of too much laughter. "Oh sod off, _Ronald Weasley! _"  Hermione said sternly, taking the poem out of the red head's grasp.

After reading the poem, she sighed dreamily. " Draco, this is so romantic…" she said in a daze.

"Y—you think so…?" he said, flustered. 

"Of course it is!" Hermione squealed. " I'm sure Harry would appreciate It." she said certainly.

" Yeah… of course Harry would appreciate it, that will…" he scoffed, " He'd need a few laughs right now!" He yet again burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up Ron or else I won't date you anymore!"

That shut Ron up.

"Wait, give me that for a second." Draco suddenly said, retrieving the poem from Hermione.

They both watched as Malfoy muttered something, while tapping the parchment with his wand before putting it in a cream colored envelope.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Looking curiously at the envelope.

" My trademark," he said simply, " Smell…" he gave her the envelope.

She sniffed it, taking in the scent of exotic wild flowers of lily. " Wow… very intoxicating… where did you learn that?" she asked.

" Just invented it… Lilies are my favorite." He said, twirling his wand.

*********

 The scent of morning breakfast reached him as he entered the great hall.

Others were already there including Ron and Hermione who were talking secretly at the far side corner of the Gryffindor table.

Good thing Tom was at the Slytherin table, he wasn't in the mood on being a plushy right now.

He took a quick glance at Malfoy who suddenly stiffened, looking quite nervous over something. " Hey guys!" he said as he sat between Ron and Hermione. 

Immediately, they stopped on what they were doing and turned to look at him. " Um—uh, Hi, Harry!" Hermione stuttered, giving him a sheepish smile. " Mornin' mate!" Ron followed.

"Err… hi, what were you two doing?" he asked curiously.

"We were…err…"

"Discussing about our date next weekend!" Hermione finished for him. Ron mouthed her a 'thanks'.

"Ok…." said Harry slowly raising his right eyebrow. He was not highly contented but he let it pass. "Umm, guys, could you help me with something?"

" Sure Harry, what's the matter?" Harmione asked.

Harry took the poem from his pocket and handed it to them. " Someone left it by my bedside table, it was addressed to me but I don't know who it is… do you think it's a stalker?" 

Hermione was pretending to study the poem, a secret smile forming her lips. "Hmm… I really don't know Harry… but judging by this poem, I really think this person meant no harm… it seems like she really cares about you…"

" It's a 'he' " Harry corrected her.

"Oh really…" Hermione pretended to be amazed. _Harry's quite smarter than I thought he would be_, Hermione thought.

"Ooohhh… let me see that!" Ron tried reaching for the poem with mock interest, an evil grin plastered on his face. He unfortunately failed when Hermione sent him a Try-laughing-and-no-date-for-a-month look.

" Do you think it's a Gryffindor?" Harry interrupted from they're short little love quarrel.

" Well… I know Oliver had a thing for you for some time now…" she said matter-of-factly. " Oh don't be silly 'Mione! If it really were Oliver Wood, he'd be ranting from that stupid poem about how _pwetty_ Harry looks when he flies on his broomstick or how good Harry looks on his Quidditch robes." He said sarcastically.

" Hey mates! Did anybody just mention my name?" Said Oliver Quidditch captain as he approached the trio.

"Oh… err, Hi Wood! Want some toast? Ehehe…" said Ron, offering him some buttered toast.

*******

It was already afternoon and classes were over. Draco had gone back to the Slytherin dungeons to rest for a while after tackling a wild Borger from Care of Magical Creatures.

He slumped from his bed, carelessly taking of his robes and dumping it aside.

He sighed dreamily, imagining Harry's face.

Plan A had worked well, now time for plan B. He smirked.

His daydreaming was interfered when he heard a knocking from the door. " What do you want!?" he drawled. 

The door then clicked open and in came Tom Sweyn. 

Draco sat up and glared at his intruder. " I don't recall inviting you in…" he scowled. "Well, I don't think you will…" Tom replied, giving him a feverish grin.

" What do you want!?" Malfoy repeated irritatingly. 

" Oh nothing much…" he said, " Just a little bit of topic about one emerald beauty…" he drawled, looking lazily at him with his scarlet eyes while arms crossed against his chest.

Malfoy immediately stood up, glaring at the boy in front of him. " What do you mean…?" he drawled back.

Tom smirked. " Don't pretend boy… I know you have a thing for young Harry…" he said. 

" What is it to you!?" he asked furiously, his fists clenched tightly.

He walked a bit forward, making their distance just a foot from the other.  " I ask for you to not interfere…" he said, his face turning serious again.

" He's not yours to claim…" Malfoy stated.

" He will be… and I need you out of my way…" he said.

" No ones going to stop me from loving Harry," he said through clenched teeth," not even you… even if you threaten me…"

Tom again smirked, looking at him with pierced eyes. " Very well then… learn it the hard way…" He turned his back on him and headed towards the door.

" Let the best man wins…"

TBC…

**********

Whew! Another chapter done! Wow! This got to be the longest I ever written!

Thanks for wasting your time reading my fic! ^_^ Oohhh… thinking of Tom looking lazily with arms crossed is very seductive… *drool* Ok so the poem sucks. But hey! I'm not a poet! **^_^**

Anyways, here are my replies to the 20 reviewers who had read Chapter 5 and one who had reviewed chapter 1:

Frizzy: err… thanks for finding this story hilarious… I think. Is that a good sign? By the way, I love your story Magnetic Attraction! You had for about a thousand reviewers! You're the man!

Maximum Poofy: Hehe! Your welcome! Your story's really great! Yup! I made Ron calm! Quite Ooc don't you agree? Nope, Tom did not send him those and… Ack! You killed Tom with a pencil!!! Kewl… here! Have a cookie! ^_^

Myst4drgn: Here ya go! Thanks for reviewing every of my chapter!

Koganei4: Ah! Dommo Arigato Koganei4-chan! Ore wa DAISUKI na!

Maggie: Here ya go!

Nerial: huh? Is it scary? *re-reads story* Oooh! Your right! * grins*

Musou Misora: Oh! Thank you!

Crystal*Fantasy: Thanks!

HPIceAngel: I'm flattered! Lol Voldemort is under my power 'cause I have the friekin' sexy Harry Potter in my hands and is begging on his knees right before me! Mwahahahahahaha!

TidBits: Woe! I'm… I'm…eeevviiilll? Waaaaaa!!!! joke Thanks anyways! 

Emeline: Thanks! Your fantastic too even if I don't know who you are! ^_^

Brittany: Oh! Ok! Also a little devil are we… smirks

Celen: Eh? Did you even read my fic?

Bad-ass-Cinderella: Thanks for Joining! And you'll have to wait to know who he'll be with.

Caz_felton_malfoy: Thanks! You'll have to read to find out.

Lilybbee: Umm… ok!

Raya: Snogging? Hmm… I'll think about it. Draco in thight leather pants!? drool But that's muggle stuff! Though it is kinda ravishing… drool

Alexandei Mc Fharlaey: Wow! That's pretty long! Cool! A Bi! I like that kind of people! Damn! You flatter me too much! Lol Yup! Tom's really tormenting Draco pretty good and the final straw is… What!? gulping a glass of water with shaky hands Oh… err… hehe… damn it's getting hot in here… Thanks for taking no offence! ^_^ Yup! Harry is cute when it comes to Tom's flirting. Thank you for the ideas! Quite generous of you! ^_^

Axiela: Wow! Another long one! Like cousin like… cousin, hehe… Yeah, I really love seduction. *grins* Yup! Tom's quite obsessive ain't he? Hmmm… hey, you've got some great ideas there… and of course! I love kissing with tongues! *drool*

Megs: Yeah… I really do admit that Ron here is, what you say… TOTALLY OOC! Yup! Ron's not that calm but hey! I like him hat way! ^_^

Beautifulelf: Thanks! Though I don't hate Voldemort that much. 

Thank you for reviewing!

Please tell me if you have any ideas you have in your mind to improve my stories! Or if the story's great or if it… ok, so others seems to tell me this doesn't suck so I'll change it too, If this isn't good. ^_^

Arigato Gozaimashita!  


	7. Bed of roses

Chapter 7 

"_Let the best man wins…"_

*******

That sentence kept ringing through his ears a while later after Tom had left. 

Draco was lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his forehead and staring at nothing in particular; though, I would better yet say that he was staring at the dormitory's white boring ceiling.

He was in deep thoughts, focused on the day's earlier events.

Tom Sweyn had declared him a challenge, to whom which would win the heart of the emerald-eyed angel. A battle that he must win over, the most important game that he must play and must not lose…

For this duel relay the hand of his future happiness…

His future love…

And of course, this battle relay's on the Malfoy pride…. 

He sighed desperately as he ran a hand through his white golden locks.

"I must win…" he murmured.

******

"_It is better to be cautious…for these walls have eyes of their own…"_ Tom thought as he walked pass a dozen of portraits hanging by the corridors of the dungeons.

The paintings from the portraits seem to be keeping a close eye on him, every inch of his movements eagerly observed._ " The old hag truly is quite brilliant, I'm afraid I must praise him for that…" _He noted.

He walked pass a portrait of a brewing witch who looked at him suspiciously.

After all, why wouldn't she? Tom, a main student who hadn't been authorized was walking through the corridors in the middle of the night!

She wondered if the new student knew about Filch patrolling the castle grounds.

Fortunately for Riddle, he managed to slip up without having any trouble into crashing with the old geezer and his stinking stray cat.

He went up the stairs, pass the great hall, entered the staff chambers, turn, walk over the corridor, right wing, down the stairs, forward, pass the faculty, left, up the stairs and finally—stop.

He was in front of a rather ugly gargoyle statue.

Yes, he has come to speak terms with Albus.

" Quagsmeere" He bellowed, hearing the password once when he was passing by.

The gargoyle leaped aside, causing the wall to open to reveal its spiral staircase that begins to turn round and round like an escalator. 

He stepped forward, waiting until he was on top. He stepped out, and headed towards the Oak door.

He was about to knock the brass knocker when suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a very interesting looking Headmaster…

Dumbledore was wearing a purple sleeping dress (for boys), which awfully looks like a sleeping gown seeing that the fabric was made out of silken lining. His hair and beard seems tangled and poking out everywhere as though he had just came out of bed, _which he probably did,_ Tom thought. His glasses were askew and Albus seems to be busily scratching his… bottom, much to Tom's amazement.

" Oh Tom!" said the man suddenly as thought he had noticed him just now, he had already stopped from his previous…activity. " Nice of you to visit! I was just about to head towards the kitchen to have a cup of hot cocoa, care to join me?" He asked, giving him his trademark glinting eyes.

" My, Albus! You could still be the most humble one as ever even though you are in a very awkward situation. Care to tell me if you do that in front of other guests?" Tom said, the side of his lips quirking upwards.

"Of course I don't! That would be rather rude!" Albus chuckled. " My, seems like I finally had seen the truth from that humble mask of yours… even you have a pride, that's a first." He said.

"Well, I _am_ also human… sometimes people think of me as something more highly like a god because of my successes that they are too blinded to realize of what I really am." He said wisely.

" Now, what do you want us to talk about?"

1 hour after….

" Nice having a discussion with you." Tom commented, as he was about to exit the office towards the large oak door. " Same with you too! I must say that was such an excellent idea for the upcoming holidays! Don't want to let the students die out of their holiday spirits do we? We must sure do try something new sometimes..." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

" And when will you announce this to the whole school?" he asked.

"About next week Friday, I assure you that."

Tom just nodded, before heading out the door and shutting it behind him. He led out a devious smile as he leaned against the old wooden door, a strange glint in his cold ember eyes.

"Soon Harry…. soon…."

***********

He glanced at the time,

4:28

He glanced at the clock a second later,

Still 4:28

He glanced at the clock another second later,

4… 28 

AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! , He mentally screamed as he scratched his head irritatingly. _Why is time so slow!?!_ , He asked to himself as the clock finally struck 4:29.

It was his last class for the day, Potions, which is why he really wanted to get out now. Especially when there's a Quidditch practice outside eagerly waiting for you to play on.

It was already Friday afternoon, which means no classes for the whole two friekin' days!

It had been for about a week now after the poem incident and he had already seems to have forgotten all about it. Yet the scent still linger through his nostrils as thought the whole castle had grown a whole field of wild lily flowers.

He sighed heavily as he absently chopped a handful of blue dragon tails, before throwing it at the boiling concoction in the cauldron.

" Mr. Potter!" Snape snarled in delight, having spotted his rival's son committing a mistake. Harry, coming out from his trance gaped stupidly at the said professor for a minute before having enough consciousness to form words into sentences.

"Y-yes professor?" he stuttered.

He oh so wanted to punch the living day-lights out of the greasy-haired man standing right in front of him when he saw a smirk forming on his oily face. "Mr. Potter…." He drawled, Ugghh! He wanted to do it so badly," Haven't you read the instructions on the board? Or are your glasses still not enough for those puny eyes of yours?"

Half of the class, Slytherins of course, had laughed from the lame joke. Only two from them lot didn't seem to find it funny; namely… Tom Sweyn and Draco Malfoy.

They were both clenching they're teeth and muttering curses that all of you can think of that aren't even suitable for PG-13. They both watched as Snape started to sermon him about how he was supposed to put only about half of the chopped blue dragon tail inside the cauldron and not a handful.

The old git looks like he was having the time of his life.

Harry was already getting really pissed off, watching at Snape's ugly mouth as it continuously babbled on and on. " And for that, I have to take—" But he was cut off when a sound rang through the whole classroom, indicating the end of class.

Harry sighed in relief, quickly fixing his things and darting out of the door before Snape could take any more house points like he was intending to do.        

_Freedom!_ He thought as a silly smile formed on his lips. He ran towards the Gryffindor tower to retrieve his Firebolt and to get into his Quidditch robes. 

He stopped on his tracks as he was now in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Gobblewore" He said. And instantly, the portrait swung open to let him come in. He dashed towards the common room, up the staircase, and into the sixth year boy's dormitory.

He hastily got into his quidditch robes and hurriedly took his firebolt before running back down the staircase to go to the quidditch field.

He entered the field, the cold breeze trickling down his skin. He scanned around the area, and found it was still deserted. _Hm. Guess I was still too early then,_ he thought as he jumped on his broomstick,_ Guess I'll go warming up._ And flew he went, the wind hitting against him, making his silken locks sway on its direction.

He did a few flips and whirls up in the bright blue sky, the ray of the sky reflecting his olive hair, making it turn into a golden brown effect.

Life was good.

"Harry!" someone called his name.

He looked down, only to see a pair of ruby red eyes.

It was Tom, wearing what looks like the Slytherin team's green Quidditch robe, and he was holding a broomstick what seems to be a Nimbus 2001.

Harry swooped down towards the ground, and landed gracefully on two feet. "Oh hey Tom! I didn't know you play on the team..." He said, eyeing on the green robe Tom was wearing.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got the position just yesterday!" He said, smiling at him. "Well congratulations!" Harry beamed, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "What's your position?" He asked.

"Chaser actually, the previous one just graduated last year." He said, eyeing with pleasure at the hand that was still resting on his shoulders.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" Harry suddenly said, retrieving his hand, but Tom had immediately caught it in midway. He leaned forward, blowing on Harry's left ear.

Harry shivered, his face starting to redden.

"Oh not really…" Tom murmured, " I really don't mind at all…" he said, and licked on Harry's earlobe.

_Oh my—did he just lick on my earlobe!?_ Harry was starting to get really dizzy, his face getting really hot and red as a tomato.

"Harry!" someone suddenly said.

Tom immediately let go of his hand; much to Harry's relieved, and shot his head up to see who had disturbed him from his little ecstasy.

Oliver wood came sprinting towards the field, looking at Tom in suspicion. "Oh hey Wood!" Harry breathed. 

Oliver faced the Slytherin Chaser, looking at him suspiciously. " You must be the new Slytherin Chaser am I right?" he asked. Tom nodded. "Tom Sweyn." He said nonchantily, crossing his arms.

" I thought your lot were suppose to practice after ours?" He asked again. " We do, I just came here early so that I could warm up a bit." The Slytherin answered.

"Well it's already our practice hour so I would suggest that you leave this field at once." Wood said a bit gruff. " Don't worry, I was about to…" he replied as he headed back towards the castle. " See you later Harry…" Tom said as he waved, not looking back. 

Oliver growled, as Harry blushed, touching his left ear with his palm.

From a large oak tree, a figure watch at the retrieving brunette, glaring at him with pure hatred.

************

Quidditch practice where over, it had been great! Oliver had been teaching them new strategies into beating the Slytherin team. 

He went beck towards the Gryffindor tower. He was exhausted. 

He spotted Ron and Hermione in the corner. As usual, Hermione's nose was buried on a book; Ron, on the other hand, was desperately trying to let him kiss her. 

He chuckled at this, quite hopeless lovebirds…

He carefully walked up the stairs, too tired having to do most of the work on quidditch practice.

Damn Wood…

Finally reaching the top, he turned the knob of the sixth year room… only to find it locked.

He cursed inwardly, before taking out his wand from his robes, incase of emergencies.

"_Alohamora_…" he murmured. He heard a click, and the door swung open.

He entered inside, and shut the door behind him. He was feeling a little bit drowsy so he didn't bother to open her eyes. He was about to head toward the bed when suddenly, he heard a scrunching noise, as thought he had just stepped over something. He opened his eyes to see that it was a rose bud. He picked it up, caressing the petals.

"You poor little thing…" he murmured. 

He averted his eyes forward, and gasped at the sight of the place where his bed was set in position.

His bed was filled with dozen of roses, some were scattered on the floor, some laid neatly on his side table and atop of his trunk.

Even if his bed was filled with red wild roses, he could still see that the sheets were replaced with red silken sheets of fine fabric. The pillow covers were replaced with white silken ones.

Only tree words was all he could use to describe this incredulous scenery:

"Oh…my…god…"

TBC

**********

Sorry if this chapter took so long! I was having a break; I got into reading Digimon and Pokemon slash fics. Hehe! Oh yeah, to Maximum Poofy, Your story's still great as ever! ^_^ 

Ok, this is my reply to all 17 reviewers who had reviewed chapter 6:

Megs: Umm… I'm really sorry but…not exactly. Thanks for finding Herm here funny! Yup! Draco is really romantic. And…. H-how did you know I was reading "Random Chat"!!!? A-Are you psychic or somethin'!? ^_^

Beautifulelf: Really? Thanks! You'll have to wait to find out!

Maximum Poofy: Yeah!!!! Cookies are the bestest! Errr… is that a word? Here! Have another one! *gives Maximum Poofy cookie shaped like Draco* *giggles* Yup! Poor 'Mione. And sorry if I didn't took your advice, I got lazy! ^_^  

Maizeysugah: Hey! Quite a unique name * rants Maizeysugah over and over again* Hehe…*sweatdrop* Reallt impatient are we?

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: Yeah!!!

Me: Ok!

Raya: Really!? You lik-e!? You like the poem!? *Glomps* Kyaaa!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!! Here! Have my special Draco cookie!

RANDOM READER: Err… oh yeah… I haven't thought about her* looks thoughtful*

Bubblebabe: Hmm…. I'll think about it. I just invented the poem! Thank you!!!! ^_^

Queenofgondor21: Me too! Though my stupid brain doesn't agree with me. **^_^**

Lilybee: Thank you!

Koganei: ARIGATO Nee-SAN!!!!! 

Bet's: Thanks!

HPIceAngel: Ngyahahahahaha! Harry's in my control 'cause I have captured his beloved Draco! And… ok! We can both control Voldy! ^_^

Kaji the Harlequin: AAAHHHH! HENTAI!!!! I know what your thinking!!! *thinks about positions I just saw on the Gravitation Doujinshi's that we could  try on Harry Tom and Draco on one-shot Fic* ACK! What am I thinking! * got myself bonked in the head by a Kumagurou* Hehe~!

Myst4drgn: OK!

SoulSisters: Yes! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!

Well! Arigato minna-san! Hope you enjoyed this one… or wasted your time reading it if you think it sucks.

Please review to tell me if this really sucks, or if it's great, or if you have any ideas on your mind.

THANK YOU!!! 


	8. My light

Chapter 8 

"Oh…my…god…" 

_**********_

Harry just stood there; stunned… he was still holding the rose bud. Clenching it tightly that made his palm bleed as the thorns pierced his flesh.

He walked slowly forward, followed by crunching noises as he walked across the sea of roses. He stopped beside the bed, staring at the small romance paradise.

He held out his right hand, caressing the silken sheets as his blood blended with it's crimson…

Then suddenly, a flash image of one pair of blood red eyes shot through for a moment, making his head pang of sudden pain. "Ouch…" he moaned, cursing.

He headed towards his desk drawer to take some of the medicine potion Madame Pomfrey gave him in case of anymore head aches, and suddenly stopped as he spotted a single black rose resting on top of his desk drawer.

He hadn't seen it earlier, probably the fact that he was to preoccupied gawking at the whole bundle of red one's to even notice.

He went towards it, and noticed that there was a peach colored tag attached to it with a golden ribbon.

He picked up the olive rose and looked at the tag.

There, in golden letterings were written in two little words:

"_Be mine…"_

At the bottom of it craved one single letter…

_'V'_

He suddenly felt cold inside.

This was not the feeling he had when he last received the poem, not that kind of fuzzy feeling he felt as thought you were in heaven, in the arms of a lover…

He felt cold…

Uncomfortable…

He felt like hell…

And one things for sure…

This wasn't from the Lily man.

***********

A yawn.

"Man I'm sleepy, I think I'll go to bed," Ron said in exhaust as he rubbed his eyes, stretching his free hand as he got up," See you tomorrow, 'Mione." He waved towards the girl reading as he headed up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory. 

"Hey, wait up Ron! I think I also better hit the sack, I feel like hell!" said Dean Thomas as he joined the red head, followed suite by Seamus Finnengan and Neville Longbottom who proclaimed to check the boy's dormitory for he had once again lost his precious toad Trevor.

They strutted up the stairs while chattering happily.

As they reached the door, Ron, who was in front twisted the doorknob and pushed it open.

Their eyes went wide.

There, in the middle of the room stood Harry.

Surrounded with a sea of red roses that were scattered by the floor, blending with the crimson Quidditch robe, which he was still wearing. 

What held from his bloodied hand was a single black rose, it's dark leaf stained with a bit of his blood.

Harry looks like he still hadn't noticed them come in for his face shows no impression, staring at what he held with misted eyes.

Ron, thinking that he knows where they had come from had went:

"Woe…" 

Harry, awaken from a trance sharply tilted his head up, staring at the four Gryffindors whose eyes were bulged as thought they were about to drop out from it's sockets.

"Oh! Ron, guys…" he blinked as thought he had just seen them. "What happened here?" Dean asked, amazed as he scanned the room.

Harry just shrugged.

"Wow, you sure do have one crazy admirer." Seamus said in amusement, taking one bundle of roses. "What are you suppose to do with these?" he asked; gesturing at the bundle he was holding. Harry yet again shrugged.

"Hey, could I have some of these?"

"Do as you wish…" Harry said half-heartedly.

"Great!" Seamus exclaimed, going over towards Dean. "For you…" He said, giving the bundle to his lover.

"Cheapskate…" He muttered under his breath, punching the other lightly by the shoulder as Seamus grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Everybody laughed, well, except for Harry who had just only chuckled.

Ron turned around to look at his friend, and saw the state of his palms did he remembered that they were still bleeding. He went over towards him, taking his hand as he examined them; a look of concern plastered from his face. "What happened to your hand, Harry?" he asked.

"Nothing… I just got a good grip on a rose and got cut." he said.

"I think you'd better go to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey could handle everything!" Neville cut in as he scanned the flooded room, looking for a sign of his toad's whereabouts. Ron nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I think I will…" Harry agreed, looking at his palm.

"Well, looks like you'll be sleeping in a five star luxury for the night!" Ron said grinning as he eyed the expensive silk sheets from Harry's bed.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ron…"

*********

"What the hell are you talking about Weasely?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blabbering red head in annoyance.

They were in a deserted classroom, no classes for today was Saturday.

Malfoy was having a great morning, enjoying his morning breakfast, until a sudden red head showed up and have to ruin everything.

He was dragged into a nearby empty classroom, and then came the none-stop annoying chattering from the weasel's mouth. And what's worse, He didn't know what the bloody hell he was talking about!

What a great hell of a morning…

"…Man! The whole room was flooded with roses! I mean… that was brilliant! Why didn't you tell us!? How did you enter the dormitory without getting caught!? Where did you get the password!? What did you—"

"_Enough!!!_" Malfoy shouted in irritation.

Ron shut up.

"_First_, I don't know what the bloody hell you were talking about…_Second_, What's with the roses!?" He frowned, crossing his arms against his chest.

Ron blink, looking at him in confusion, "You mean, you don't know?" he asked, pointing at him. 

"No Weasley, I don't know…"

"Then… who sent those to Harry?" he said, looking really clueless now.

"What!? You mean they were for Harry!?" Draco asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. I mean there were roses scattered everywhere, including the bed and his desk drawer. And then his bed sheets were replaced with quite expensive silk, so I thought they were from you… Oh yeah! He was holding a black rose, weird actually, and then there was this tag with a 'be mine' written from it." Ron finished, looking at Malfoy.

Draco was wearing a scowl on his face, his face beet red from anger.

He stomped out of the room, muttering, " I think I know exactly who send it…"

Ron never left his place, a clueless impression on his face as his gaze followed the fuming Slytherin.

****************

It was cold… 

_Nobody was around…_

_Harry stood there in the middle of the darkness…_

_Clad in thin layers of ivory robes…_

_The floor was scattered with crimson petals…_

_Blending with the spattered blood…_

_It was dull…_

_The scent of fresh murder…_

_Crystalline tears were shed with no reason…_

_Harry walked forward…_

_His bare feet getting soaked with blood…_

_He yet to know where he was going…_

_For may be as to look for his light…?_

_And then sudden warmth envelops his coldness…_

_The scent of lilies overflowing from the smell of rotten corpse,_

_For he has yet again met his comfort…_

_His light…_

_His guardian…_

_Or maybe then…_

_His love…?_

_He walked over towards the awaiting figure…_

_Only to be met by warm lips against his own…_

_Full of passion…_

_Love and care…_

_For then Harry had drown from his tenderness…_

_His light gathering him in a tender embrace as their kiss deepen…_

_Yet there was something that forced him to stop…_

_For then he tasted blood from the other's lips…_

_He broke the lip-lock…_

_And horror spread over his emotion…_

_A knife was stabbed from his guardian's back…_

_As a dark figure behind him cackled…_

_His laugh was demonic…_

_Cold…_

_Harry was suddenly blind with pain from his scar…_

_Burning…_

_He forced to open his eyes…_

_And saw the falling figure of the man with silver orbs…_

_Before he closed his eyes…_

_He spoke into a familiar yet unrecognizable voice…_

_"I love you…"_

_**********_

He sharply opened his eyes, yet he didn't bother to sit up.

Beads of sweat were trailing down the side of his face, he was panting, as thought he had just came over from a marathon. He looked over from the window, and saw that it was still dark. Maybe still around two in the morning.

He turned to the side, clutching the silken sheets tightly.

They had managed to clean the entire place, the roses being piled up in a corner.

As he steadied his breathing, he thought about his guardian…

Something about that voice was quite familiar, yet he couldn't recall when he had heard them…

He raised his hand, resting it on his lower lips as he recalled the kiss they had shared.

"Who are you…?" he whispered.

TBC

***********

Ok! I updated this as fast as I can! Hope you liked it! *sigh* Vacation's almost over here in the Philippines so I'll be using the PC only every weekends… *sigh* DAMN I HATE RULES!!!

Why do I get the feeling that Axiela isn't reviewing anymore? But I still hope your reading this fic, also Bad-ass Cinderella.

Err…. Anyways, here are my replies; I didn't bother to count 'cause I don't want to.

Jade Maxwell: Err… unfortunately… no. Originally, I was planning that the roses came from Draco, but roses really remind me of Tom and he really looks good with it that I can't resist! Gomen! But I hope you like this chap!

Raya: Your welcome!

Crstal*Fantasy: Ah! Dommo Arigato! *bows in Japanese style*

HPIceAngel: Yup! I wouldn't do such a thing! And… No! You will never kidnap Draco and Harry from me! Because DOBBY is guarding them for me! And also SIRIUS AND REMUS! MWAHAHAHHHAHHA! Oh yeah…. And also Snape. You can have him. *grins sheepishly*

Kaji the Harlequim: Thanks! Hey! Have you watched the Gravitation OAV? It's so cool! Even though I prefer their looks in the series. Ryuichi's concert was just so KAWAII!

Myst4Drgn: Ok…. Err… I just noticed that your reviews are quite short… Ah well! At least it's a review!

Karrie Anne: Thanks! I'm honored! Lol

Eminem Starlight: Yup! Me too! Thanks! Don't worry, heres the next Chap! Have a picture of Harry and Draco kissing! *gives the picture* Sorry, err… I got drool over it. ~_^

Candy: I love updates too! Well, he only loves lilies… Sorry if it wasn't Draco, Roses really suits Tom for his eyes.

Altariel: You have to read to find out soon! Thanks very much!

Maximum Poofy: Yay! Maxi! You reviewed! *throws confetti* Err… anyways, wow! You sure do love the cookie! Even though your not eating it… * shock* What am I thinking!? Of course you wouldn't! Even I wouldn't! It's like eating Draco's head!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Err… yeah! I also died in that one too! I could just imagine….*thinks of Albus scratching his butt* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! Err… sorry 'bout that.

Jinxs: Your gonna review!? Yay! Ok!OK! *glomps*

TidBits: Yeah! I love that one too!

Anime grl: OK!

Hirame: Hirame! Your back! Sorry I didn't reply when you last reviewed, I already updated when you did it. Hehe! Don't worry, Here it is. You watch beyblade? If you do, care to read my other fic? ^_^

Caz-felton-malfoy: Don't worry, he will.

Hope you review to tell me what you think! Oh yeah! I found this cool pictures of Draco, Harry and Tom in Anime style! It's so cute! Ones with Harry holding a black rose, I got that Idea from the pictures. I really want to download my drawings but I really don't have a scanner. 

Look at my bio if you want to see the Anime styled pictures of them.

Arigato minna!


End file.
